Naked
by LilyMalefoy16
Summary: Brian sent que Justin est sur le point de le quitter pour un autre (se déroule avant la finale de la saison 2). Décidera-t-il de le retenir? Sera-t-il trop tard? Basé sur la chanson "Naked" de James Arthur.


Brian le sentait, Justin s'éloignait tranquillement. Depuis le Vermont, rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. En revenant de son voyage d'affaires à Chicago, Brian avait voulu lui expliquer la situation, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion : Justin était parti seul faire du ski. Son appel de joie en entrant dans le loft, une bouteille de champagne dans la main et des bonnes nouvelles sur le bout de la langue, n'avait rencontré que le silence. Et ensuite, ce n'avait été que des occasions manquées : Justin qui voulait un pique-nique le soir où Brian revenait d'une journée à l'hôpital avec Mikey au chevet de Ben, les fleurs pour son anniversaire qui s'étaient transformées en prostitué...

Parce que faire preuve de romance était trop à l'extérieur de sa zone de confort. C'était ouvrir la porte, c'était abaisser les murs qu'il avait prit tant de temps à construire autour de son cœur.

Et depuis deux semaines, il sentait la même odeur sur le blond régulièrement. Il rentrait tard et évitait son regard avant de se ruer vers la douche. Brian goûtait l'inconnu sur la peau de son amoureux. Il était partout dans le loft, jusque dans leur lit. Il empêchait le brun de dormir. Quand il finissait par sombrer dans le sommeil, il rêvait que Justin partait et qu'il ne pouvait le retenir. Ses pieds étaient lourds. Il criait, criait, mais Justin disparaissait.

Et Brian se retrouvait seul.

On dit que c'est lorsqu'on a perdu quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de son l'importance. Brian pouvait très bien le croire : plus il sentait Justin glisser entre ses doigts, plus il essayait de le rattraper. Mais il n'était pas assez. Justin voulait plus; il voulait de la romance, de longues déclarations d'amours, des pétales de rose et des soupers aux chandelles. Il voulait des mots. Et Brian ne pouvait que lui donner des actions. Ils ne communiquaient plus avec le même langage et la distance qui les séparait devenait de plus en plus grande.

Brian soupira et alluma la radio de la Jeep. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à Justin et d'attendre qu'il le quitte. S'il voulait s'en aller, qu'il le fasse. Brian ne pouvait pas le retenir.

 _Hey, you there  
Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?  
Don't be scared  
'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care_

Le regard du brun se posa sur la lumière rouge devant lui et il arrêta sa voiture. Les paroles de la chanson qui jouait résonnaient dans l'habitacle. Dehors, la nuit était avancée et une fine pluie tombait. Brian avait attendu au dernier moment pour rejoindre le loft, sachant que Justin et le fantôme de l'Autre l'y attendaient. Brian ne savait pas s'il aimait mieux cette situation ou bien l'alternative du loft vide.

 _'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can  
But all you ever do is mess it up  
Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear  
That getting half of you just ain't enough_

La lumière passa au vert, mais Brian resta immobile. Il était concentré sur la musique qui jouait, sur les mots qui semblaient résonner dans son esprit. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et l'accota sur le dossier de son siège. Le visage de Justin flottait derrière ses yeux fermés.

Il savait qu'il n'était qu'à moitié dans sa relation. Qu'il était difficile, qu'il se battait continuellement contre Justin. Justin qui se donnait corps et âme pour lui, pour abattre ses murs les uns après les autres. Il se battait continuellement contre lui, recevait ses insultes et ses erreurs par la tête et pourtant, il continuait. _I'm killing you with kindness_.

 _I'm not going to wait until you're done  
Pretending you don't need anyone  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm not gonna try 'til you decide  
You're ready to swallow all your pride  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)_

Ce n'était pas assez pour Justin. Il voulait plus, il voulait ce que Brian n'était pas capable de lui donner. Il essayait de lui montrer dans tous ses gestes à quel point il tenait à lui, mais la seule chose nécessaire pour retenir Justin serait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il arrête de dire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne parce que la seule perspective de perdre le blond l'angoissait.

 _Hey, get out  
I've got nothin' left to give for you give me nothin' now  
Read my mouth  
If you ever want me back, then your walls need breakin' down_

Il devait lui donner quelque chose. Brian savait que le blond était fatigué et qu'il était vide. Leur relation l'épuisait. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où il avait vu Justin lui offrir son immense sourire? Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient passé un moment pleinement heureux, tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes? Trop longtemps. Ils étaient constamment en guerre, se déchirant parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de faire autrement. Brian avait été blessé, trop blessé, et il avait peur. Il était terrifié.

 _I'm not going to wait until you're done  
Pretending you don't need anyone  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm not gonna try 'til you decide  
You're ready to swallow all your pride  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)_

Brian savait que son jeune amoureux en avait assez. Qu'il était tanné de se battre pour se faire aimer. Qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie de se mettre à nu pour se faire rejeter encore et encore. Il avait été assez patient, il avait assez donné à cette relation qui avançait d'un pas pour reculer de deux. Brian savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que le blond prenne sa décision. Il attendait encore, espérant un revirement de dernière minute, mais il perdait la foi. Il méritait mieux, il méritait plus. Il méritait un bouquet de fleurs à son anniversaire, pas un _fucking_ prostitué. Il méritait plus qu'une rage inexpliquée et une pluie d'insultes dès que Brian avait eu une mauvaise journée. Il méritait des explications, des mots, des efforts.

 _I wanna give you everything  
I wanna give you everything  
I wanna give you everything  
I wanna give you everything_

Le blond voulait lui donner le monde. Brian n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout cet amour, mais il sentait qu'il l'avait prit pour acquis pendant trop longtemps. Il devait faire des efforts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait faire un pas pour rattraper la main de Justin qui lâchait tranquillement la sienne. Il ne voulait pas terminer comme dans son rêve. Seul. Il avait été assez seul.

 _I'm not going to wait until you're done  
'Cause you pretended you don't need anyone  
'Cause you see that I'm naked (naked, naked)  
Oh, you see that I'm naked (naked, naked)  
I'm not going to try 'til you decide  
You're ready to swallow all your pride  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (I'm standing) (naked, naked)_

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et reprit contact avec la réalité. Le Jeep, la musique qui faiblissait, la pluie sur le pare-brise, les lumières qui viraient du rouge au vert au jaune depuis quelques minutes. Il lâcha la pédale de frein et repartit. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Justin était peut-être toujours au loft. Il avait peut-être la moitié du corps hors de la vie de Brian, mais il y était encore un peu. Le brun devait juste attraper sa main, faire un geste vers lui, avant qu'il le quitte sans un regard vers l'arrière. Parce que Brian savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne entrer aussi loin que Justin dans sa forteresse. Il était sa seule chance et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Brian sortit de sa voiture en courant, trempé durant les quelques secondes qu'il prit pour rejoindre la porte. Il laissa l'ascenseur pour prendre l'escalier, incapable d'attendre immobile. Justin devait être encore là. _S'il vous plait, faite qu'il soit encore là._

Le brun ouvrit la porte du loft d'un grand mouvement, le souffle court. Il sentit une vague de soulagement lui enserrer la gorge en voyant les mèches blondes dépassées du dossier du divan. Justin était encore là. Presque plus, mais il était toujours là. Il ne leva même pas le regard en entendant Brian refermer la porte. Il fixait le contenu de son verre de Beam qu'il faisait tournoyer. La lumière du loft était éteinte.

-Justin...

Le blond se leva, se retourna et fixa son regard sur celui du brun. Il était fatigué. De larges cernes étiraient son visage. À ce moment, il n'avait plus rien de Sunshine.

-Brian.

C'était le moment, l'homme le sentait. Il le voyait sur le visage de l'artiste. Il allait prononcer les mots, lui dire que c'était terminé. Il évitait son regard et semblait au bord des larmes, mais son visage était décidé. Ravagé par l'angoisse et la tristesse, mais décidé. Brian priait juste pour que sa gorge se dénoue assez vite pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

-Brian –

-Ne t'en va pas.

Sa voix sonnait étouffée et désespérée, mais il s'en foutait. Il l'avait dit. Il avait fait un pas vers Justin, il venait d'attraper le bout de ses doigts.

Dans le noir du loft, les deux hommes se faisaient face, tous les deux brisés par les derniers jours et voulant plus que tout franchir la distance qui les séparait. Mais le fantôme était toujours là, l'écho des cris résonnait entre eux.

-J'ai merdé. Le Vermont, le pique-nique, le prostitué... Je sais. Mais ne t'en va pas. Je ne peux pas –

La voix du brun se brisa et il prit une grande inspiration. Il voulait un verre de n'importe quoi. Il voulait que Justin lui dise qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il saisisse sa main et qu'il revienne dans sa vie complètement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus et de toute façon, il se demandait sincèrement s'il pouvait dire un mot de plus sans s'écrouler.

Le silence était infernal. Brian n'entendait que les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Justin ne faisait aucun mouvement et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avancer vers lui. Si le blond reculait... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Les larmes étaient si proches et Brian était épuisé de se battre. Si Justin lâchait sa main et franchissait la porte...

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Justin expira bruyamment et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il se passa une main sur le visage et avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient humides.

-Brian...

Et s'il était trop tard? Si c'était trop peu? Si Justin le regardait dans les yeux et lui disait qu'il n'était plus amoureux de lui, qu'il avait épuisé sa réserve d'amour à force de perdre des batailles et de se voir repousser de la forteresse? S'il ne lui restait plus assez d'énergie pour être heureux à nouveau avec lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu?

-Je suis désolé.

C'était le murmure de la dernière chance. C'était la supplication du condamné, l'appel à l'aide du naufragé. Brian ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du blond. Il voulait que Justin comprenne qu'il voulait briser ses règles pour lui. Oui, il était désolé. Il venait de s'excuser et il pensait chaque mot. Il voulait s'améliorer, il voulait le laisser entrer plus près de son cœur.

Le visage de Justin devenait embrouillé et Brian réalisa que les larmes qu'il avait essayé de réprimer menaçaient de s'échapper. Le silence était toujours assourdissant et Brian n'avait plus rien à dire.

Justin fit deux autres pas vers le brun, doucement, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Ses yeux bleus pleuraient et son sourire ensoleillé était caché derrière la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la joue de Brian de sa main, et il noua ses bras autour de son cou. Brian s'accrocha à ses hanches dans un mouvement qu'il avait fait des millions de fois. Cette fois, par contre, Justin était sa bouée. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si lâcher prise allait leur faire perdre le chemin. Ils se serraient toujours plus fort, laissant leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre en caresses frénétiques. Brian sentait les larmes de Justin dans son cou et il sentait les siennes sur ses joues. Ils étaient une tempête dans le silence du loft, jusqu'à ce que Justin ramène le calme avec uniquement quelques mots étouffés contre la peau du brun :

-Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part.

 _I'm standing  
I'm standing here_


End file.
